Mémo L wordien
by HAYASTAN
Summary: Alice a décidé de créer un système de mémos ou mails électroniques pour la communication au sein du groupe. Ce sont des Série de mémos assez délirantes. Attention, Humour prévue
1. Chapter 1

MÉMO

**Disclaimer : _The L word_** ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fait qu'emprunter la série et ses personnages dans un but non lucratif.

L'idée de cette fic m'appartient malheuresement. J'ai reprise l'idée des Mémos de Pégase de BLV sur stargate Atlantis! **Elle est vraiment géniale ce fic! Si vous aimez stargate Atlantis, Lisez cette fic**.

En revanche le résultat final que vous allez lire m'appartient. Donc si vous voulez l'utiliser demandez-le moi avant.

**Spoilers : **Toutes lesSaisons The L word, enfin avec de l'imagination. Parce que je ne révèle vraiment rien d'autre.

**Pairing : **Je pense que l'on peut dire Tibette en grande majorité!

Bonne lecture.

**MÉMO**

**À**: Bette Porter, Tina Kennard, Tasha Williams, Dana Fairbanks, Carmen de la Pica Morales, Molly Kroll, Joyce Wischnia, Jenny Schecter, Shane McCutcheon, Helena Peabody, Kit Porter, Jodi Lerner, Angus.

**DE**: Alice Pieszecki

**Objet**: Panneau d'affichage

J'ai pu remarquer ces derniers temps que bon nombre d'entre vous ne participent pas et manquent des réunions ou des rendez-vous. J'ai donc décidé de mettre en place ce panneau électronique pour publier les mémos importants. "Je n'étais pas au courant" ne sera désormais plus une excuse valable (Oui, je fais référence à certaine surtout à toi, Shane).

J'attire votre attention sur le fait que ce panneau est destiné à une communication officielle et légitime, et non pas à la publication de messages avec des propos blessants, vulgaires et injurieux.

Peace and love

- Alice Peszecki


	2. Chapter 2

MÉMO

**MÉMO**

**À**: Bette Porter, Alice Pieszecki, Tasha Williams, Dana Fairbanks, Carmen de la Pica Morales, Molly Kroll, Joyce Wischnia, Shane McCutcheon, Helena Peabody, Kit Porter, Jodi Lerner, Angus, Phyllis Kroll, Max sweeney

**DE**: Tina Kennard

**C.C**: Jenny Shecter

**Objet**: Studio Film

J'ai bien vu que nombre d'entre vous ne sont pas contentes de la nouvelle politique pour entrer aux studios. Cependant, il est capital que les membres travaillent correctement. Surtout pour toi, Alice ! Il est important que tu restes Alice et non Alice de The look ! ok ?

En tout cas, si vous avez le moindre problème avec les nouvelles procédures, j'apprécierais que vous veniez m'en parler directement plutôt que de faire dans mon dos des commentaires odieux qui mentionnent des cachalots... Pas besoin d'être impolie ou désobligeante. Considérez également ceci comme une mesure d'auto-protection. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui produis ce FILM.


	3. Chapter 3

MÉMO

**MÉMO**

**À :** Bette Porter, Alice Pieszecki, Tasha Williams, Dana Fairbanks, Carmen de la Pica Morales, Molly Kroll, Joyce Wischnia, Shane McCutcheon, Helena Peabody, Kit Porter, Angus, Phyllis Kroll, Tina Kennard, Max sweeney.

**DE**: Jodie Lerner

**Objet**: Aucun

Je voudrais clarifier quelques points au sujet de ma relation avec Bette et des moqueries incessantes. J'apprécierais que Tina Kennard ou autre cesse de m'appeler cachalot. De plus j'aimerais toujours qu'on m'informe des événements importants. On aurait par exemple dû m'informer que l'ordinateur central de la Fac a failli être effacé la semaine dernière. Je n'avais en revanche pas besoin de savoir que les toilettes de Angus avaient explosé. Veuillez à l'avenir pensez à moi-même si je suis une sourde cocue.

Par ailleurs, je suis consciente que les rumeurs peuvent se propager très rapidement dans une (petite) communauté telle que la nôtre. Je voudrais clarifier une des rumeurs qui circule: Je ne suis, ni n'ai jamais été, un cachalot. Veuillez cesser toute spéculation de cet acabit.

P.S. C'est quoi un cachalot ?


	4. Chapter 4

MÉMO

**MÉMO**

**À**: Jodi Lerner

**DE**: Bette Porter

**Objet**: Pratiques douteuses et autres incidents

Just Fuck ! Ne parles pas comme ça à ma Tina !

Tu voulais savoir impérativement de quoi on parlait ! Je suis désolée mais les toilettes de Angus sont plus importantes que les PC de la fac ! Ba oui mais ma sœur ;tu crois qu'elle va gerber où ?

En plus selon la police les toilettes ont explosé, alors qu'il tentait de les utiliser. Tina et moi ont a eu le choc de notre vie. Heureusement, il y a eu aucune blessure grave, mais un fragment s'est logé dans... un muscle du bas du dos. Bien que je n'aie aucune preuve, je pense connaître l'identité du coupable. Cependant, pour je ne sais quelle raison, Tina pense aussi comme moi.

.

Je suis parfaitement consciente que, en tant que ex, je ne devrai pas te parler encore, mais je compatis pour ta situation ! Mes amies sont mes amies ! Rejoins Angelo dans la chalet Sixtine ! OUST !

B.

P.S : En faite, tu peux faire la promo du Film de Tina à ton entourage (par exemple amy) ?

Copie:Tina Kennard

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Bette Porter

**DE**: Tina Kennard

**Objet**: TR: Pratiques douteuses et autres incidents

Bette, c'était Jodi? – T.


	5. Chapter 5

MÉMO

**MÉMO**

**À**: Bette Porter, Alice Pieszecki, Tasha Williams, Dana Fairbanks, Carmen de la Pica Morales, Molly Kroll, Joyce Wischnia, Shane McCutcheon, Helena Peabody, Kit Porter, Jodi Lerner, Angus, Phyllis Kroll, Max sweeney, Jenny Shecter

**DE**: Tina Kennard

**Objet**: Accusations de Jodi

Je félicite Bette Porter de me défendre, sinon cela aurait créé une situation de grand malaise. (Que je me réfère à Jodi ou à Bette elle-même sera laissé à libre interprétation de chacun...). Cependant, étant donné que la doctrine "innocent jusqu'à preuve de culpabilité" reste valable, je demande que Jodi me présente ses preuves comme quoi que je l'appelle cachalot. Ah oui j'oubliais, il n'en a pas! Si je dois "me moquer de quelqu'un", je dois le faire en sachant que c'est pour une bonne raison.

Il y a une autre explication pour la plomberie défectueuse, et tout ceci est expliqué dans l'énorme pile de papiers qui recouvrait encore hier tout le bureau de Angus (d'ailleurs, le papier est un luxe à présent, il serait utile de trouver un moyen de s'assurer que les gens lisent effectivement leur messages.) Bref si Jodi s'était donné la peine de vérifier, elle aurait vu que le tuyau était relié au système de distribution de l'eau chaude allant vers les toilettes. Il semble évident que le tuyau ne sert pas seulement à faire des sculptures. Comme Jodi se trouve à présent impliqué, je recommande qu'elle paye à Angus les travaux pour la nouvelle toilette.

Je regrette que vous ayez toutes été impliqués dans cette affaire qui n'aurait dû rester qu'une banale dispute interne (comme on aime)

X x x

T.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Tina Kennard

**DE**: Bette Porter

**Objet**: Toilettes qui explosent

Comment tu sais ?

Xxx

-B.

P.S : Je te dois donc le dîner aux Chandelles !!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Alice Pieszecki, Dana Fairbanks

**DE**: Shane McCutcheon

**Objet**: Toilettes qui explosent

Purée c'est quoi cette histoire je suis pas au courante !!

C'est qui le cachalot ?

Quelle idée de créer ce genre de mémo si on ne sait rien

-Shane


	6. Chapter 6

MÉMO

**MÉMO**

**À**: Tina Kennard, Bette Porter, Angus, Kit Porter

**DE**: Dr gros LOLO

**Objet**: Rapport d'incident

Voici le rapport officiel que je dois donner à la Police concernant la visite de Angus:

Angus est un individu de sexe masculin âgé de 32 ans sans antécédent médical notoire qui s'est présenté au Shebar pour un incident malencontreux. Le patient a expliqué qu'il avait essayé d'utiliser ses toilettes lorsqu'il a entendu un grondement sonore. S'est immédiatement ensuivie une explosion des toilettes. Le patient a souffert d'une blessure mineure lorsqu'un fragment de métal s'est logé dans la partie latérale du muscle gluteus maximus.

Amenés à l'hôpital, les radiographies pratiquées sur la zone affectée n'ont révélé aucun dommage ni au niveau des os pelviens ni au niveau des vertèbres lombaires. Ainsi, il fut décidé de retirer le fragment sous anesthésie locale. C'est à ce moment là que le patient a commencé à contester l'acte et à argumenter qu'il était nécessaire de pratiquer une anesthésie générale plutôt que, je cite, "une piqûre dans le cul". Les dangers de cette alternative (notamment l'insuffisance respiratoire ainsi que les réactions à l'anesthésie) ont été clairement expliqués au patient, lequel a manifesté une parfaite compréhension des risques qui venaient de lui être exposés.

Une fois la zone préparée et recouverte dans des conditions stériles, j'ai tenté d'effectuer une injection de lidocaïne à 1 mg. À ce moment-là, le patient est redevenu belligérant. Comme il mettait en danger la stérilité de la zone à opérer et qu'il s'exposait à des risques d'infection, l'ordre lui a été donné de rester tranquille et d'éviter tout mouvement inutile.

Une fois la zone à opérer anesthésiée, une incision de 5 mm a été pratiquée sur l'axe médian du point d'entrée de la blessure; l'intégralité du corps étranger a ainsi pu être mise à nu. Le corps métallique en argent de 3 centimètres a ensuite pu être extrait au moyen de forceps stériles. La blessure superficielle a ensuite été nettoyée avec une solution saline stérile, puis le patient a reçu un gramme de céfalexine pour prévenir tout risque d'infection. Une compresse stérile a ensuite été placée sur la zone d'incision.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, toutes les précautions nécessaires ont été prises pour assurer au patient la sécurité la plus totale. Les règles de soins standard ont été parfaitement respectées tout au long de l'intervention, et le résultat s'est avéré satisfaisant. Il n'y a donc pas matière à se plaindre de mauvaises pratiques médicales. _Res ipsa loquitur_.

-Dr G.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Tina Kennard

**DE**: Dr Gros LOLO

**Objet**: Terminologie légale

Tu as tout à fait raison, _res ipsa loquitur_ signifie "les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes". A une époque, je suis sortie avec une étudiante en droit américaine, elle m'a apprise beaucoup de choses. Une fille adorable!


	7. Chapter 7

MÉMO

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Tina kennard, Bette Porter, Angus, Kit Porter, Jodi Lerner, Dr gros LOLO

**DE**: Alice Pieszecki

**Objet**: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?

Bon sang, je m'absente pendant une seule misérable petite semaine, et tout tourne en eau de boudin! Quand je suis rentré aujourd'hui, j'ai eu Shane, tasha, Dana très très très énervés en guise de comité d'accueil. C'est tout juste si elles ne nous ont pas fait une syncope sur place.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Jodi a parlé et Angus a ses toilettes qui explosent. Il a aussi mentionné un truc avec Dr gros lolo menaçant de planter sa plus grosse aiguille dans l'autre fesse de Angus. (Ceci dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi Angus aurait un problème avec cette histoire d'aiguille. Vous utilisez en permanence cette menace ?!).

Alors par pitié, qu'on me dise quel est le problème avec Jodi ? Pourquoi elle s'est mise la rate au court-bouillon comme ça!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Alice Pieszecki

**DE**: Tina Kennard

**Objet**: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?

En tout franchise, Jodi est une conne, et elle a vraiment besoin de se trouver un semblant de vie sociale pour s'occuper. (Mais si tu dis que j'ai dit ça, je le nierai jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive!). Je te fais passer des copies des mémos qui ont circulé au sujet de cette affaire. Je ne veux même plus y penser. Ceci dit, je ne veux plus entendre Jodi se plaindre voir râler qu'on ne la tient pas au courant. Elle a parfaitement été informé de ce qui se passait cette fois.

Pièces jointes: Mémos 8/1 à 8/4

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Alice Pieszecki

**DE**: Bette Porter

**Objet**: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?

Ce qui se passe, c'est qu'une certaine sculptrice sourde maniaque et psychotique s'est mise dans la tête de se venger sur Tina parce qu'elle avait "accidentellement" séduite Bette Porter c'est-à-dire moi. Je savais qu'elle mijotait quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas que le "quelque chose" inclurait des explosions de toilettes. Il y a des fois où je me pose des questions sur l'enfance de Jodi !

Xxx

-B.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Alice Pieszecki

**DE**: Dr Gros LOLO

**Objet**: Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque?

Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Angus et moi avons simplement eu un désaccord sur ses soins. Il n'était pas d'accord avec moi, et je lui ai donné mon opinion. Je vous promets que j'ai déjà vu des gamins avec plus de bon sens que cet Amerloque.

Au fait, vous m'avez déçue avec votre commentaire concernant mes menaces avec des aiguilles. Franchement, vous pensez tous que ce que font les médecins se résume à jouer avec des objets pointus ou tranchants. Croyez-moi ma vieille, je connais pleins d'autres procédés humiliants que je n'ai pas encore essayés sur quelqu'un ; peut être que ce serait sur vous.

**MÉMO**

**À**: Tasha Williams, Dana Fairbanks, Carmen de la Pica Morales, Molly Kroll, Joyce Wischnia, Jenny Schecter, Shane McCutcheon, Helena Peabody.

**DE**: Alice Pieszecki

**Objet**: Incidents récents

Bon, j'ai discuté des événements de la semaine dernière avec les personnes impliquées. (Jodi a refusé de parler, ses propos se sont résumés à un bref "grumpf"). Bien que l'explosion des toilettes semble être une affaire triviale, je pense que les intentions de ces personnes étaient tout à fait louables. La découverte et l'enquête au sujet de l'explosion justifient tout à fait qu'un rapport soit fait par une personne neutre comme MOI. Après tout, les hétéro ou psychotique ont déjà essayé d'infiltrer le groupe. Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent inventer de nouveau pour y arriver…(surtout Lisa à l'époque (henry dois je l'inclure) et en ce moment Jodi ).

Copies: Bette Porter, Tina Kennard, Angus, Kit Porter, (Dr Gros LOLO)


	8. Chapter 8

MÉMO

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Jenny Shecter, manager de Nikki1, manager de Nikki2

**DE**: Tina Kennard

**Objet**: Mission "éducation"

J'aimerais encore te remercier de m'avoir donné l'opportunité de produire ce FILM. Par ailleurs, le projet avance comme prévu. En tout cas, ne t'en faîtes pas, tu n'aurez en aucun cas pu savoir que les pluies récentes avaient transformé toute le plateau en un marécage boueux. Je pense que je ne serai plus jamais sec de ma vie et qu'il me sera impossible d'enlever toute la boue coincée sous mes ongles. Mais l'opportunité de travail sur un projet aussi fascinant atténue tout cela.

P.S. La prochaine fois que Adèle et toi vous vous retrouverez coincés dans la même pièce, je n'interviendrai pas et je vous laisserai vous entre-tuer. Polib mi prdel!(c'est du tchèque tu devrais peut être comprendre)

P.P.S. J'ai une copie de toi en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec N.S... Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais en faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Jenny Shecter

**DE**: Nikki Stevens

**Objet**: Assistance agricole

Jenny, j'aimerais te remercier d'avoir envoyé Tina et son équipe pour m'aider. Je me suis même cassée mon ongle sur le plateau (qui était presque un chantier de boue !!).En plus tu le savais que la météo serait mauvaise (pour tourner cette scène dans la forêt là). Cependant, je suis curieuse: comment Tina s'est-elle retrouvé à la tête de cette équipe? Non pas qu'elle soit incompétente, bien au contraire, elle est très brillante, mais justement, ce ne sont pas ses prérogatives habituelles (c'est vrai en plus tu étais absente ?!). Lorsque je lui demande, elle parle à un rythme très élevé dans une langue qui m'est inconnue, et ensuite, elle grommelle "Jenny et Jodi assise dans un arbre…"

Je suis confuse. Pourquoi Jodi et toi grimperiez sur la végétation?


End file.
